Where My Dreams Are
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Martin and Diana's parents are divorced, causing Diana and Martin to fall apart. They aren't friends anymore and they don't even seen eachother anymore. However, when Diana's boyfriend cheats on her, she needs a person to help her deal with her pain. MxD


**Hi! This is Rosefire with a Martin Mystery one-shot. I have been so busy with homework, dancing, singing, practicing piano, attending religion class, and looking for places to volunteer. According to me, that's a busy schedule. **

**This story is a bit on the dark side of the characters. It will start with Diana and finish with Martin and Diana both. It takes place when Diana is in university. Enjoy! **

**P.S. I like reviews. I love reviews. Please review?**

Where My Dreams Are

It had been hard for her to cope without him and his utter brilliance, compassion, and thought, regardless of her even knowing it. Every time someone's watch beeped at the strike of every hour, she had always looked around for him to go on a mission. Before she realized it wasn't high school, and he wasn't here, she had already embarrassed herself when she accidentally tells someone with blonde hair it was time for the 'Center'. She had never wished in her life for anything as everything was perfect. She was an 'A' student, had many friends, and most of the time, she was busy with social events. However, once he had gone with him, she wished the divorce had never happened.

Her step-brother had always been there for her, always rescuing her, and putting others in front of him and his life. Unfortunately, that never happened now. She wasn't his step-sister, neither was he her step-brother. Even though the divorce broke their family link, they could have stayed friends, and even gone out on few occasions. However, that was not the case. He couldn't handle the divorce; she was able to. He couldn't accept the fact that she was not his sister anymore; she could. All of these acceptances by her were what made him and her grow apart. She really did try to keep his friendship, but he had other plans.

After the divorce, she seemed to rarely see him: only at the Center reunion and high school reunion. She tried to talk to him, but his recent girlfriend had kept him company, and he didn't seem like to talk to anyone else. Caitlyn, his ex-girlfriend, had found a way to get back into his life again, and it hurt her ever so much. She didn't know what had made her feel this way. Maybe it was the feeling that she wasn't able to talk to him, or maybe she was jealous, she didn't know.

Presently, she looked at her dorm window at McGill University in Montreal, Quebec. The white snow fell down steadily, and hit her window in the process. She wanted to badly catch the snowflakes with her hands and tongue just as she did when she was younger. She wished she could make snow angel in the soft, fluffy snow. She wished she could do something more than sit in her dorm, and watch the snow fall. She trailed the snow on the window, and her emerald green eyes glistened in the moonlight, even though there was a snowfall. Sighing, and then breathing out deeply, she tossed her russet coloured hair back and returned her attention to her homework.

As she thought more of it, she wished she had never studied to be a neurosurgeon. She had always thought that she could handle the workload, but she was way from being right. The workloads had just piled more and more and more. She had almost failed a course, which she rarely does, and she even considered leaving university. However, a girl with her potential, according to her professor, would be dumb to leave university. Therefore, she stayed only because her professor and friends encouraged her. 'Friends' included him as well.

Because the divorce only happened when she was in her second year of university, he was still with her as her brother. He encouraged her that she was still the book worm, rigid, goody-two-shoes she always was, and that she was able to stay in university. While she studied in university, he had become a full time agent at the Center. Not even his barely passing grades were able to get him into any of the colleges or universities his father wanted him to go to, but he stayed at the Center instead. M.O.M. had welcomed him with both arms, and allowed him to stay as the head of one sector in the Center. M.O.M. had never done that without a strict and severe evaluation, but because of his intelligence and creative strategizing, M.O.M. allowed him as one. Because of her busy schedule between school work and her volunteer work at the YMCA, and hospital, she had only gone on missions on particular occasions. This was when he and she had started to grow apart.

Diana Lombard, age 24, decided to call it off for the night. Besides, she was studying hard for the test 3 ½ weeks from now. She tied her hair, which was shorter and up to her shoulder, as she cut it recently. Her bangs weren't as they were as before, but she had spiced up her hair more. She had loose curls in her hair and she had side bangs. Never did she wear those yellow and pink hair clips that he gave to her after the divorce. Even she had to admit that the divorce did hurt her a tad bit. She sunk into her chair and looked lazily towards her alarm clock. Rubicund digits of 8:00 were glowing brightly into the dim lit room. She smiled thinking that he would be free tonight, and thought of giving him a call.

She dialled his number and waited for him to pick up. After 4 rings, it automatically directed to the answering machine. "That's weird," she said to herself, "He usually picks up every time I call him. Wonder what's keeping him from the phone. He said he was going to be home tonight. Maybe I should give him a visit."

Immediately, she stood up, grabbed her coat, and headed out the door, without leaving Miranda, her roommate, a note.

Noisily, she knocked on the door to her boyfriend's apartment. Ever since the divorce, she had been moody, but tried not to show it, as weird as that sounds. She had stopped attending all of her clubs, saying she had other plans. She had failed a few papers, and almost failing a course. Actually, she thought that it was the end of her world and career. However, that was when an old friend came by. One person who went on a study date with her back in high school, Ian Saunders, who had apparently stood her up when Darla had turned everyone she touched to a crispbangor, and had turned him to one as well. Nevertheless, she still had that study date he asked her out on. Now, he was also a student studying medicine at the university, but as an internist, one who studying internal body medicine. He asked her out on a date as friends, and it turned into a long term relationship, two years to be exact.

She had taken Ian to the high school reunion, when he and Caitlyn were there. Both of the couples were pretty intense with each other, but tried not to show it. Actually, it was intense between Diana and her ex-step-brother. Martin had never tried to talk to her, as if she was contagious. On the other hand, Diana did try all her best to talk to him, but he never took the motion to talk to her.

After a few minutes with no answer, she decided to barge into his apartment without knocking. What she saw in front of her when she walked into the apartment was what made her stomach flop and her heart crumble. She felt as if the world crumbled on top of her as she saw _her boyfriend _with another woman on the couch having a very hot make-out session. As she tiptoed closer to the couple to avoid detection, she saw strands of brownish-orange hair underneath her boyfriend. Her eyes widened when she realized who the woman was.

Her boyfriend was making out with her best friend, Jenny! As she thought of it more, Jenny had phoned her two days earlier saying that she was coming to visit Diana. What she didn't say was that she was going to Ian's house first, and then she would meet Diana. Diana felt her heart wrench with hurt and betrayal. Was this what heart break felt like? As she had never gone steady with anyone, she had never experienced cheating or breaking up.

"IAN!!!" Diana finally screamed off the top of her lungs as she couldn't take it anymore; the kissing had hurt her enough. Ian and Jenny fell onto the floor startled by Diana's outburst. Ian and Jenny's eyes were wide open with shock when they saw a very angry Diana in the room they were in.

"Diana, we…I…we can explain…" Jenny sputtered as she hoped that Diana would give them some slack. However, Diana had different ideas in mind.

"YOU LIAR, YOU CHEAT! I TRUSTED YOU, BOTH OF YOU, AND HERE YOU ARE CHEATING BEHIND MY BACK! AS OF NOW, IAN, WE ARE OVER!" Diana slammed shut the door before both Ian and Jenny could say anything any further. Even though it seemed as if Diana was mad, all she really had was a heart break. Silently to her, she whispered, "I thought you loved me, Ian."

Diana flopped onto her bed, and cried onto her pillow. Her roommate seemed to not have come back from the club she went to on a date. After a few minutes of releasing her emotion, she went to check her answering machine. Unsurprisingly, Ian had left nine messages explaining that what he did was a misunderstanding and that he wished she would forgive him.

"Yeah right, Ian, like I'm actually going to forgive you," Diana shook her head in disappointment and went onto the other messages. Most of the messages were from her friends saying that there was a paper due next week, and that they needed help. However, the one message that caught her attention was one from the only person she thought she would never hear from again: Martin Mystery.

"Hey Di! What's up? I hope you aren't angry with me calling you, but I thought you would like to know that I'm in town, and that I was wondering if we could meet. You know, to catch up on the past couple of years. Well, I'll be on campus in the park. If I don't see you by 9, I will leave thinking you don't want to see me. Well, thanks, bye, Martin." Diana hastily looked at her clock; it was glowing 8:55. If she wanted to meet him, she would have to leave now. Grabbing her jacket, she flew out the door, once again, forgetting to leave a note for Miranda.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

He felt as if she didn't want to have anything to do with him when it was 8:55. He didn't blame her though. After how he had been treating her after the divorce, he would have kept his distance like her too. However, at the strike at 9, and at just when he was about to leave, he saw a figure walking towards him. Even at how much she changed, he would have never forgotten Diana Lombard. His eyes were mesmerized at the figure in front of him. Her loose curls bounced up and down as she ran down the sidewalk. Her eyes glistened in the moonlight. Her rosy lips were soft and gentle. Her cheeks were pink from the cold. All in all, he thought she was an angel.

"Martin?" she asked with hope and obviously with confusion as he didn't look the same as he did before. Now his hair was short and spiked, and he looked tired, but handsome anyway.

"Yeah, it's me, the one, the only, Martin!" Martin smiled as he heard his ex-step-sister giggle. As she was closer to him, he noticed that her eyes were with tears, and there were wet stains on her cheek.

"What happened? Did someone hurt you?" Martin shook Diana by the shoulders as he demanded for an answer.

"He hurt me," she choked through sobs, "He cheated on me with my best friend. Why can't life be fair? Why does life hurt? Why does happiness turn into hurt and betrayal?"

He always thought she was beautiful, even when she was crying. Her wet eyes were with the clumped lashes, she had the slightly red cheeks and her fully, pouting lips.

Yet, at the same time, he couldn't stand to see her crying. Not to say that he was always the cause of her tears, for many other people that she came in contact with had hurt her much, much more. But, he also hurt her often, and he couldn't admit either, that he didn't always realize it at the moment of its effect.

Sometimes it took awhile; until the first tear ran down her cheek, until she began to bite her lower lip, or until her voice began to quiver and crack. No matter how beautiful she seemed to me when she was pouting, giving me the excuse to be extra sweet to her. He couldn't stand it. He looked at her, and the way her eyebrows bent down towards her nose as she sniffed. What could he do to make it better this time?

"Life is never fair Di. I know that from experience. Caitlyn broke up with me; she lied to me. She had never loved me. She had cheated from the beginning." Martin said, trying to comfort her.

"What did you do to make the pain go away?" Diana asked innocently as she needed to know how to make the pain go away. Martin faintly smiled and embraced her.

In her hair, he whispered, "I came to Montreal to find the woman I truly love. I came to the woman who I always did and always will love. I came to be with you, Diana."

Diana broke the embrace abruptly, and stood there amazed. He had loved her? He loves her? Diana couldn't help but think she was dreaming. However, when Martin's head fell in disappointment after she kept on shaking her head in disbelief, she knew that it was real. Martin quickly said a silent good-bye and was about to leave when Diana grabbed his arm. He turned around and was met by Diana's emerald eyes glistening with happiness. He couldn't understand her actions until when she gave him an embrace.

She whispered quietly, "I love you too, Martin. Please don't hurt me and stay with me. I need you. I love you too much, it hurts." Surprisingly, tears fell down Diana's cheek once more. Nevertheless, Martin tipped her chin upwards and smiled.

"I will never leave you, Diana Lombard." Before she knew it, his lips were onto hers and she had no argument. It stayed like that for a very long time, as the two lovers endured their moment in the moonlit night.

**Sniff, sniff. A happy ending to a somewhat sad story. I really love the MartinxDiana pairing and I wish the show had their parents divorced and had the two as a couple. Anyways, I hope you would review because I would gladly love input for my writing. If you want, I can always write another MartinxDiana one-shot. Just say so in your review and tell me what you want it to be about. I will try my best to write about it. Thanks and please review!**


End file.
